The Return of Evil Tim
by Rai829
Summary: The world fell before his might, nothing standing in the way of his fury as he decimated his enemies. Now scared, alone and with tension running high, the kids must fight to protect themselves. But are they fighting a losing battle?
1. Chapter 1

KNOCK KNOCK

Kevin looked over at the metal door to the basement. He slowly moved towards the door, clutching a baseball bat as he did so. His breathes were almost silent and came out in an uneven fashion. He reached for the little slider on the door and just barely slid it open. He sighed in relief when he saw a familiar boy standing at the door. After hearing the password, Kevin quickly opened the door and let Edd into his basement.

"Salutations, Kevin," Edd greeted, all business.

"Where are the other dorks?"

Edd just chose to ignore the other boy's rudeness.

"They are gathering the rest of the food and supplies from the houses."

"Good, we'll need that stuff."

Kevin turned around and headed deeper into his large basement, followed by the smartest of the kids. Soon, they reached the entertainment room of the floor. Kev flipped the light switch on to show Edd that everyone was there, even the Kanker sisters. Everyone had different expressions on their face: some looked angry, some looked scared, others looked unsure and confused.

The things that had only just happened a few hours or so ago left them like that. It was all so sudden. Everyone was doing what they usually do when..._they _just came outta nowhere, taking all the adults first, then going after the kids. They managed to escape and hide out in Kevin's basement, like they did when they though Rolf's relatives were aliens. Everyone remembered that, but that was all just a misunderstanding and now there was a threat that was certainly real and it freaked them out to no end.

Everyone just sat there for the longest time, until Kevin heard another knock; he came back with the other two Eds, carrying bags over their shoulders.

"You guys got the food too, right?" Kevin asked.

"You bet!" Ed replied cheerily.

"Good. Did you see anymore of those guys up there?"

"No," Eddy answered, "The whole place is like a ghost town, not even any squawks from those annoying birds."

"That's unsettling," Edd cut in.

"What do we do now?" Jimmy asked in his usual timid manner, "Our parents are gone!"

"It's okay, Jimmy, we'll get through this," Sarah comforted him.

"They even got _our_ parents," Lee said, gesturing to her and her sisters.

"Look, we should all stick together for one thing, right now we need each other...never thought I'd say that," Kevin said, "My house is the biggest, so we should all just camp out here for a bit until we know what's goin' on."

"I nominate myself as leader!" Eddy suddenly cut in, puffing his chest out heroically.

"Not a chance, dork!" Kevin said as he raised his fist, immediately shutting Eddy up.

"Nobody threatens my man!" Lee said as she stood up.

"I'm not your man!" Eddy shot back.

"Don't yell at my sister!" May also stood up.

Suddenly this _huge_ argument just broke out between everyone over nothing. Edd pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned against the basement wall.

_'Idiots,' _he thought as he shook his head.

"QUIET!!" Kevin suddenly yelled, making everyone freeze in place, "Look, arguing isn't going to do sh-- right now! We need to stick together, it won't help if everyone's at each other's throats, we don't even know what's going on."

Everybody just sorta went all 'alright' after that as they sat back down.

"Hey, turn on the news, maybe they have something about this," Nazz said.

"Good idea." Kevin picked up the remote to the big entertainment TV and flicked her on.

After flipping through some channels, all of which had the multi-colored bars going through the screen. They eventually found a channel that actually worked and listened into the news.

"_To anyone who is tuning in, it has only now just been a few hours after legions of mysterious people, and in some reports 'monsters.', attacked all over the world and captured, or killed, various people. Our news crew have been able to hide in this old part of the ATS news building and will continue to broadcast as long as we can. Currently we have no information, but we are taking calls if anybody is still out there and has information. Stay tuned for, hopefully, upcoming coverage of this crisis._"

Kevin flicked the TV off and put the remote down.

"What should we do?" Johnny questioned.

"Just...lay low for a while, I guess," Kevin replied.

"We can't just stay here," Sarah said.

"Well we can't go out there, it's a global takeover, we've got nowhere to go to."

"For once, shovel-chin is right," Eddy said.

"Yes, but how long will we be able to hold out in this basement?" Edd questioned.

"Maybe...maybe we can make it defense-ready. I mean, we need to be ready if any of those guys come back," Kevin began, "You can build and hook up pretty much anything, right, double dork?"

"Well, yes, nearly anything. What are you thinking, Kevin?"

"I'm thinkin' maybe we can get some security cameras and other types of defenses set up outside the house. Double D, take whoever you need with you. Everyone who he doesn't pick is comin' with me on a hunt for some decent weaponry and anything else that might be of use. Got that?"

Nobody had any objections, Kevin seemed to know what he was doing and everyone just followed his lead, that's just about all you can do when you don't know what to do yourself. The teams set out, Edd taking Ed, Eddy, Rolf, Sarah and Jimmy with him, everyone else followed Kevin.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The figure was resting on his throne, waiting for any news from his commanding officer.

"_Where is he_?" He half-snarled in impatience.

Just in time, the commander came busting through the door just before his superior thought about having him executed.

"Sire!" The commander saluted.

"Have you done it?"

"Yes, sire! We faced almost no resistance."

"Excellent! Those puny mortals still don't have a clue after all this time, not even a whole day and I'm already ruling with an iron fist...you left enough people to rule over, right?"

"Of course. Very few of them put up any resistance."

The figure scoffed.

"Pathetic mortals."

"But..."

Oh, that was never a good sign.

"'But.' _what_?"

"...Some people did escape-"

WHAM

He suddenly found himself thrown hard against the wall, being held up by an invisible force. He struggled and gagged as he felt pressure being applied to his neck and head, the pressure building every second.

"_Who_?"

"Some...children, sire-"

"FOOOOOOOL!!"

CRUNCH

The commander's helmet suddenly crushed into itself, sending a spray of blood coming from the eye holes of the battle piece. The figure lowered his hand and let the corpse drop to the ground.

"So, some people escaped, children no less. No matter, they can't hide from me, and soon, the whole word will know the wrath of Evil Tim!!"

Tim then looked around the throne room, noting its emptiness.

"I've gotta stop talking to myself."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, there's the first chapter of my latest story.**

**I will not update until I get at least one review. So please, review.**


	2. First Blood

Edd rummaged through the garbage, looking for anything that might be useful. The others stood behind him, just watching.

"You know, you could help look for stuff too," Edd deadpanned as he looked back at them.

"Like what?" Eddy questioned.

"Anything that's made of some type of metal. Though if they're too mangled up their just junk."

"Sarah, I'm scared," Jimmy said as he cowered.

"Don't worry, Jimmy, we'll be okay," Sarah tried to comfort her friend.

In all truth, Ed didn't really need Sarah and Jimmy with them, Ed and Rolf were all the muscle that were needed to carry everything, but she insisted that they go with them to make sure Ed didn't do anything stupid that would doom them all. Edd didn't object, though, it was always nice to have an extra pair of hands, just in case.

Before the junkyard, the kids had gone to Rolf's house and had gotten various carts and wagons so they could carry as much as possible.

"What're you gonna make with all this stuff, anyway?" Eddy asked as he stood up.

"Lots of stuff. Like traps and other gadgets."

"Y'know..." Eddy started as he lazily plucked tiny bits of scrap from the garbage piles, "We should probably get a set of wheels. What if we need to move around."

Edd and Eddy looked at each other, one thought running through their mind.

"The van," they said in unison.

Rolf and Ed pulled the carts behind them as the group walked. Edd and Eddy were up front, while Sarah and Jimmy were right behind them. They walked mostly in silence, oher than the occasional chuckle from Ed or strange muttering from Rolf.

"What's so funny, lump?" Eddy asked harshly as he turned back to his chuckling friend.

"This is just like one of my comics..." Ed said in a distant voice and with a giant smile, apparently oblivious to everything and everyone around them.

Eddy had never wanted to punch Ed so hard in his entire life, but he didn't. instead, he smiled. Good old Ed, nothing could stop his cheery disposition. in a weird way, It kinda gave Eddy a tiny sense of hope.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kevin swung his bat at the box, denting it somewhat but otherwise not doing any real damage.

"My dad just _had_ to be a stickler for gun safety!" he grumbled angrily and took another swing at the lock, which did nothing to the metal case.

The group had first gone up into Kevin's house, where Kevin had went to the downstairs closet and found his dad's gun case. So far Nothing they had tried was able to get it open, which lead to Kevin beating on the thing in the false hope that that might somehow loosen the lock.

"We should'a gone to our trailer," Lee piped up, "My dad just leaves his guns lyin' around."

"Plank says that that can't be a good thing. I agree, buddy."

"Well tell yer little imaginary friend to shut up before he becomes toothpicks!" Lee snapped back.

"Would everybody just shut up for two seconds!" Kevin yelled as he frantically beat on the case, "Damn it!"

"What gives _you _the right to tell us what we can and can't do!?" Marie exclaimed with a hard glare.

"Because I got the bat, alright. So unless you wanna be snacking on your _teeth, _BE QUIET!!"

Marie said and did nothing, but she threw Kevin's back a glare that would probably make most grown men cry for momma.

"Guys, look!" Nazz spoke as she pointed out the window.

Everything immediately stopped and the group rushed over. They looked out and there was one of those guys from before standing in the middle of the cul-de-sac. Their hearts pretty much stopped. He was wearing black clothing with red streaks criss-crossing over the material. On his shins and forearms he appeared to have some type of armor and also a helmet that covered his face. In his hands he held what looked like an assault rifle, but it looked sleeker than a normal one and its barrel was a bit bigger and with a bigger hole for the ammo to come out of.

"What do we do?" Nazz asked as she clutched onto Kevin for comfort.

"Nothing. We sit in here and wait for him to leave," Kevin replied.

"What about the others?" Lee asked, "If anything happens to my Eddy, I'll kill you!"

Kevin didn't get to respond as the figure looked their way. They all panicked and dove out of the way, the curtains falling back to their normal position.

_'Yeah, he totally didn't see us freak out and close the curtain,' _Kevin thought with a scowl.

The curtain was still somewhat opened though, just enough for someone to take a peek without being completely seen. Kevin crouch-walked his way to the window and just barely peeked out of the tiny slit. He was walking (More like stalking.) towards Kevin's house, shouldering his weapon.

"Damn it!" Kevin swore in a whisper.

"What do we do now?" Nazz asked.

Kevin crept up to his front door and stood to the side.

"What're you doing?" Marie questioned with a harsh whisper.

"The second that door opens, I'm gonna beat him into the floor," Kevin whispered back, trying to sound as calm as possible.

He looked over to the others to see their reactions as they peered out from the living room. Naturally the Kankers looked pleased with this course of action and Johnny nodded his head in sort of a 'Do it.' type motion. Kevin nodded back and swallowed. His throat became really dry all of a sudden. Nazz couldn't be seen, hiding behind the wall, but she was soon joined by everyone else. Kevin's heart had never beat so fast in his entire life.

The door creaped open and Kevin had to move back so the door wouldn't touch him. The man slowly walked in and looked to the side. That's when Kevin struck. The door was flung away as the boy leaped for the much larger man and swung for the fences. The man spun around, but had no time to do anything else as the bat slammed into his shoulder. There was a sickening crack as he howled in pain, his arm falling limply to his side and dropping the gun in the process. Kevin swung again and smashed the bat into the man's head. The helmet he was wearing caved inward and he fell.

"Whoa..." Johnny spoke as he peeked his head out.

Kevin stood there panting as he looked at the man downed man, who's blood was now pouring out from under his helmet, staining the carpet.

"Damn, Kevin! You broke the helmet and everything!" Lee exclaimed with a smile.

"Is he..." Nazz's voice caught in her throat and she gulped nervously, "...Dead?"

Before anyone could reply the man shot up with a yell. Everyone screamed as the man howled in agony. Reacting on instinct, Kevin swung again and again and again and again. After what seemed like forever, he finally stopped.

"Plank says If he wasn't dead before he is now."

That was certainly true. The kids looked at the man's helmet, which was beaten flat and now had blood gushing out like a waterfall.

"Oh, crap!" Kevin suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Nazz questioned as she looked up.

"That guy was probably sent out here for a reason. What happens when he doesn't return to wherever he came from?"

"They'll know someone killed him," Lee answered.

"Exactly! Crap! If that really is the case, we might not be able to stay here."

Kevin grabbed the gun case and walked out the front door.

"Come on. Let's go find some food. Someone grab that guy's gun, too, we could use the firepower."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Come on, Double d, it's gettin' late!" Eddy ordered as he looked at the setting sun.

Edd stepped out of the van, wiping his hands on a cloth he somehow acquired.

"Well, the van can be fixed, but it'll probably take a few days." the sock-headed boy looked over at Ed, "Ed, would you please carry the van?"

Ed saluted with a smile and easily hefted the automobile over his head.

"It'll be easier if we don't have to keep coming back," Edd explained, "Now, all we need are some cameras and my tools. Ed has a camera and so do I, that should be all we need if we set them up right."

"Good, let's get 'em and go! I don't wanna be out here any longer than necessary."

"I agree with head-and-neck-as-one ed-boy," Rolf remarked in a low voice.

And with that, they started making their way back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Edd's group had made it back to Kevin's basement completely fine. They left their cart of spare parts outside the door, along with the van, but the cameras and Edd's tools were brought in. Kevin's group had also had a fair round-up after the one incident with the man. They had gone to Rolf's place and got some shovels and rakes, along with a scythe and a few sickles from his shed. Naturally they had to ignore the dead animal corpses. Afterward they had gotten some food and water

They also had managed to test the gun out. It had shot out red globs of energy that had actually melted through the ground.

"So how does that gun work Double D?" Johnny asked he leaned over the table Edd was using, putting their faces an inch apart.

"Johnny, you're in my personal space," Edd replied as he looked up at the boy.

Johnny stood up and moved back.

"But to answer your question, this gun has a compartment in it that apparently melts down any type of metal that enters it, turning into a molten substance. I don't exactly know how it does it, though; the way it's constructed would make it so I'd have to cut it open to find out more, then it would be useless. Basically with this gun, we can turn scrap into ammo, even if it's too mangled for anything else." after the explanation, Edd returned to his work, checking the weapon over even some more.

"So, what should we do with that guy you killed?" Lee asked; her tone was so uncaring that some of the more sensitive kids shuddered.

"Don't sound so cold, Lee, It's creepy," May said with a somewhat distressed look.

"I guess we'll just...Burn it or bury it or something," Kevin as he sat down with a hearty sigh.

He had killed today, someone's blood was on his hands...that was definitely a strange feeling. Kevin sat there for a few moments, looking down at the ground.

"I'm gonna go get a drink. Is that alright Kevin?" Nazz asked; it was his house, after all.

"S'fine," he answered, still looking at the ground.

"It's just like on the movie 'Invaders from Dimension X!'. Nazz won't return," Ed commented with a dumb smile.

Everyone's eyes widened as they stared at the dumb boy. Eddy stood up and slowly walked over. He lifted his fist and promptly clocked Ed upside the head. The bigger boy cried out as he rocked forward, but still managed to keep his balance

"Shut up, Ed!" Eddy ordered as he sat back down.

"Gotcha, boss!" Ed replied with a salute.

"This is not one of your dumb-"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

"Nazz!" Kevin cried as he rushed for upstairs.

"No freakin' way!" Eddy exclaimed as he and the other kids followed suite.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_"Just take those old records off the shelf!" _Evil Tim sang as he danced around his room with some of the worst dance moves in the history of the universe.

Now normally, this would be pretty humiliating if someone came into the room, but today it was tripled by the fact that Tim was dancing around in nothing but his underwear and a blue short, per the rules of this joke.

"Sire!" a minion exclaimed as he busted into his master's room.

"Huhwoyaoooweeeayyy!!" Tim made an incredibly un-manly gasp-shriek-squeak-yell thing as he grabbed a blanket from his bed and threw it around himself.

"Oh, sire! I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bust in on yer private moment!" the minion apologized as he turned around and stared at the wall, "Boy, is my face red!"

"S-speak minion! What is your business in here?" Tim demanded, wrapping the blanket around his lower body.

"Ah yes, well...I have some...bad news, sire."

"What bad news?"

"Yes, well. The minion we sent out today to search for those kids...well...he's dead."

"_What!?_" Tim exclaimed, a burst of fire engulfing his body, "Are you telling me a bunch of snot-nosed brats killed one of my trained minions!?"

"Yes, um, his life signature dropped off our tracker about thirty minutes ago, sire...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!" The minion covered his arms with his head and cowered.

"Stop cowering you pathetic excuse for a man, you did nothing wrong."

Slowly the minion uncovered his head, thankful that no pain was being inflicted upon him.

"But if you tell anyone what you saw today I'll tear your skin off and throw you into a vat of salt! Do you understand!"

"Yes, Sire!" with a salute, the minion was off as fast as his legs could carry him.

And Tim was left alone, to ponder.

_'I hate kids,'_ was his first thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yep, this story's been brought back by the fact that it has the best review/view ratio out of all my stories, so I dusted it off. Sorry if this chapter was kinda short, I wanted to get it out here to let folks know I'm bringin' this back.  
**

**Please review.  
**


End file.
